totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Salvatore
Salvatore, labeled as The Legendary Womanizer, was a contestant on Total Drama Losers. Chapter Guide Total Drama Losers Chapter One - Salvatore was the last contestant to be introduced. Jess immediately commented on how attractive he was. He was put on the Globetrotting Fans team. During the challenge, he jumped out of the helicopter. Katheryn, Deb, Gretel, and Rosalinda all began fighting over him. The Fans won immunity. Chapter Two - Salvatore spied on the Losing Losers team before the challenge, and was welcomed to walk with them by Jess. Frasier started to dislike Salvatore due to his flirting with Jess. He lied to the Losers, telling them that he would be voted out first. Sally offered him an alliance with the team if he made it to the merge. Salvatore won the challenge for the Fans. Chapter Three - Salvatore listed Maulik, Cecil, Rosalinda, and Elka as people he'd like to blindside. Salvatore sat out of the challenge, but distracted Jess to make her lose the challenge. Chapter Four - He formed an alliance with Katheryn, Gretel, and Lois. He defeated Elvis in the challenge. He told "Sarge" to vote for Rosalinda, and then told the girls to vote for Cecil. He voted for Rosalinda. Chapter Five - Salvatore lied to the girls, telling them it must have been Elka who voted out Rosalinda. Salvatore lost in the second round of the challenge. He voted for Elka. Chapter Six - Due to his time spent with the Losers, he felt confident about the team switch. He was put on the Globetrotting Grizzlies team. He voted for "Chicken". Chapter Seven - He briefly flirted with Audrey. Salvatore confronted Maulik about trying to vote him off. Salvatore crossed the finish line in the challenge. He voted for Maulik. Chapter Eight - Salvatore became concerned about his safety in the game, realizing Audrey and Jess were untrustworthy. Salvatore had to work the curtains during Maulik's play, which upset him. The Grizzlies won immunity. Chapter Nine - Salvatore noticed that the team was becoming increasingly agitated toward Maulik. Audrey also showed her first signs of being over Salvatore. He and Frasier won round one of the challenge. He and Maulik won round four. The Grizzlies won again. Chapter Ten - Salvatore participated in the first round of the challenge with Audrey. The two had to kiss, which Audrey did excitedly. Despite his displeasure during the challenge, he later commented that the kiss was "not bad." The Grizzlies won for a third time in a row. Chapter Eleven - Salvatore realized that Audrey was his only remaining ally in the game. Martha's mom checked out Salvatore. Salvatore's mother arrived, and she spoke with a Brooklyn accent. He lost the challenge on purpose, trying to keep his mom away from his team. He voted for Elvis. Chapter Twelve - Salvatore made it to the merge. He was paired with Jess during the challenge. Salvatore failed to climb Big Ben when Frasier pantsed him. Salvatore voted for Bozo along with the other original Fans. Chapter Thirteen - Salvatore formed a sudden bond with Bozo, who seemed to be fixated with him. Salvatore found out from Audrey that she had lied to Martha about Elvis liking her earlier in the game. He and Bozo both won immunity. Bozo made comments about them getting married. Salvatore voted for Martha. Chapter Fourteen - Salvatore joined "Sarge's" all-male alliance, and included Bozo in it. Salvatore's pizza for the challenge was almost ruined when Bozo sneezed on it, but he decided to serve it anyway. He managed to move onto the second round. In the final round of the challenge, Salvatore forfeited to Jess. He voted for Audrey. Before leaving, Audrey revealed that she used to like Salvatore (which he already knew), but then said she didn't like him anymore. Chapter Fifteen - Salvatore did a confessional about how Bozo was in love with him. He chose to share a room on the cruise ship with Frasier. He stole Frasier's journal. He defeated Frasier in their rap battle. Salvatore voted for Frasier. During the second vote, he vote for Lois, but was voted out. He was surprised to find out it was "Sarge" that voted him out. Relationship(s) Total Drama Losers Audrey - Of all the girls who were attracted to Salvatore, Audrey's crush was the most prominent. Their first interaction came in the seventh chapter, where Salvatore briefly flirted with her. In Maulik's play, Audrey tried and failed to make herself and Salvatore the lead couple. The two were the first couple in the love challenge, so they had to kiss. At her elimination, Audrey revealed that she was no longer interested in him. Jess - Jess was the first girl to comment on how attractive Salvatore is. It was later revealed that her attraction was an attempt to make Frasier jealous. Deb, Gretel, Katheryn, and Rosalinda all had minor crushes on him in the early chapters of the story. Alliance(s) Total Drama Losers Salvatore started an alliance with Katheryn, Lois, and Gretel. Salvatore drifted between alliances during the team switch. In the merge, Salvatore was reunited with "Sarge", and joined his all-male alliance. Background Salvatore was born in a small Italian villa, where he was raised by his single mother who worked in Luigi's Pizza shop. Salvatore's mother adopted one of Salvatore's best friends whose parents had died in a horrible lasagna explosion. Salvatore moved to Canada to try to find a better life for himself... At least that's what he tells the ladies. Salvatore's lived in Canada his whole life, and his Italian accent is completely fake! He's just looking for women to fool into loving him. Trivia Total Drama Losers *Salvatore is based off of Barney Stinson from How I Met Your Mother and named after Salvatore Coppola from Hell's Kitchen. **He is the second character named after somebody from Hell's Kitchen, the first being Lacey. *Salvatore is the third foreign character in the story, the first is Maulik, and the second is Elka. *Salvatore's final design was made by Reddude. *Salvatore received thirteen votes. *Salvatore was the last character to be introduced. *Salvatore was the main antagonist of the season. *Salvatore was eliminated the way he was due to the author thinking it was unbelievable they'd keep him in any longer. *The contestants never realized that Salvatore wasn't really Italian during his time in the game. Category:Total Drama Losers